midnightsynergyfandomcom-20200215-history
Frazzled
Prepare To Be Frazzled! Frazzled offers an intense retro arcade experience. Catch coloured spheres as they tumble toward you and arrange them to form a variety of patterns. Sound easy? Then you haven't played Frazzled yet! From simple three-in-a-rows to complex chain combinations, Frazzled steadily increases the difficulty to match your skill level. Warning: '''Frazzled' may be habit forming''! Frazzled was released in 2003. Features One Hundred Levels! Create patterns, race against the clock, clear the playing field, and much, much more. Frazzled offers a wide array of challenges for players of all levels. Stunning Visuals! Frazzled puts you inside a mesmerizing plasma nebula, racing through a warp tunnel, or inside a virtual hypercube. Just don't get too distracted by the scenery! Intricate Scoring System! Frazzled offers great replay value through its scoring system. Re-visit earlier levels and Frazzled automatically adjusts to your skill level... keeping the game fresh and challenging. Play The World! Get the full version of Frazzled and gain access to the two player game mode, or submit and compare your scores with players from all over the planet! Warp.jpg|Warp Mode shot2lfrazzled.jpg|Normal mode shot3lfrazzled.jpg|Begining of a level shot4lfrazzled.jpg|two player mode Trial Version You can try Frazzled for free and place your highscores from the Internet. Also, two-player mode is disabled for this demo. Note: GeForce 6800 does not work with this game. Try 25 levels and beat the highscore in one day. If you want this demo, click this link to download: http://www.midnightsynergy.com/frazzled/frazzleddemo.exe Full Version Get the full version of the game and play two-player mode, submit your scores in one faster speeds, re-visit earlier levels, more skills, more levels, and create many patterns in one. Also, you can get free updates, watch more 100 levels over the time. Get the Frazzled today! Frazzled can buy it online for only $19.95. To purchase, click this link to order page from Midnight Synergy: http://www.midnightsynergy.com/frazzled/order.htm Highscores How to Submit? Simply send an e-mail to infos@midnightsynergy.com using the following parameters: # State "Frazzled Highscore Submission" as the subject line. # Include the following information: Your name (as you'd like to see it listed), your location (city/country - optional), and your highscore (as listed on the Frazzled title screen). # For verification purposes, attach your player file to the e-mail. This file can be found in your 'Players' directory and is called 'yourname.pla'. Scores will be verified before being posted. Midnight Synergy reserves the right not to post a score if it believes the score was achieved through cheating, or if the e-mail submission contains objectionable language. Only the highest score will be listed for each player. Above all - have fun... it is just a game after all! How to improve? Check out the Free Game Guide for Frazzled. It contains lots of hints about how to get higher scores. Pay special attention to the "Score Multiplier"... a higher multiplier will do wonders to your highscores. Scores The scores can be only readable in the Midnight Synergy Website here: http://www.midnightsynergy.com/frazzled/highscores/ The scores can be updated. Game Guide If you need help on Frazzled, you can check out these pages below. *'Frazzled General Game Concepts' *'Frazzled Level Objectives' *'Frazzled Colours and Special Abilities' *'Frazzled Scoring - The Basics' *'Frazzled Scoring - Combos and Chains' *'Frazzled Scoring - The Score Multipler' *'Frazzled Other Tips and Tricks' External Links * [http://www.midnightsynergy.com/frazzled/main.htm Frazzled Main Page] (If you came to Midnight Synergy Wiki first to learn about Frazzled, then you should only go on this link just to get the demo or full version of Frazzled.) Category:Midnight Synergy games (that are not Wonderland) Category:Frazzled